The Masked Ball
by Friday Evening
Summary: rhonda's inviting her friends to a 'masked ball' and guess who's coming? none other than Helga and Arnold! There will definetly be some chemistry going on...except Arnold doesn't know it's Helga...daaa! just read and understand.
1. The Invitation

Note: Hi you guys. Ok, well, I just pretty much edited my stuff. I changed a few things, but nothing really big. I'm sorry if i left you guys hanging in the end. I thought the ending was fine though, but I added a little something in the end (nothing extreme).  
  
  
  
Setting:   
PS118, 4th grade classroom  
  
"I'm inviting all of you to a masked ball my parents are holding," Rhonda said, as she passed invitations to her classmates. As she handed one to Helga, Helga asked, sounding annoyed (as usual), "What for?"  
"It's for my parents' wedding anniversary. My mother ordered more than enough food-"  
"Food!" Harold interrupted sounding giddy.  
"Yes, food," Rhonda said annoyed. "As I was saying, my mother ordered more than enough food, so she thought it would be nice to invite my fellow fourth grade friends."  
"Thanks Rhonda," Arnold said as he was handed an invitation. "I guess."  
Gerald turned to Arnold. "So are you going?"  
"Yeah, I think so. It sounds like fun," Arnold replied.  
  
Helga sat in her desk looking at the invitation, which said,  
"You Are Cordially Invited To  
"Mr. & Mrs. Buckley Lloyd's  
"Anniversary Masked Ball   
"At the Berrilli's Hall on Friday at 7:30 PM  
"*Formal wear"  
  
Helga said to herself, "Great! This is the perfect opportunity to get Arnold's attention." She looked around her to make sure no one's looking and slid under her desk. Helga took out her heart-shaped locket with Arnold's picture in it. She looked at it with loving eyes and said, "Arnold, my love, this Friday you will know how much I adore and long for you. I will finally admit that the only reason I'm so cruel to you is because I love you so much. I love you! I love you! I love you!!!"  
"Uh, Helga," Mr. Simmons interrupted. "What-what exactly are you doing under your desk?"  
Everyone turned to look at her. She hid the locket behind her and gave Mr. Simmons and the class a nervous smile followed by a nervous laugh. "Oh, uh, nothing Mr. Simmons. Just admiring how I love   
the-" Helga looked around the room trying to think of something fast. Beads of sweat poured down her face. "The-tiles! Yeah, how I love these tiles! I never noticed how the tiles compliment your lovely green eyes Mr. Simmons."  
"Thanks, Helga, I guess. But I don't have green eyes. I have brown," Mr. Simmons said.  
"Heh, heh. Well whaddaya know," Helga replied with a nervous smile.  
Then the bell rang.  
  
  
Setting:   
Helga's House  
  
"Merriam!" Helga cried as she entered her house. She slammed the door shut. "Merriam!" she cried again. Helga went inside the kitchen and found her mom sleeping on the kitchen table again with a cup of coffee still in her hand. Helga shook her. "Merriam! Wake up!"   
"What? Where am I?" She asked with a voice that sounded as tired as she looked. Merriam looked around her and found Helga next to her. "Wuh-what do you want?" She asked Helga, with a tired voice.   
"Merriam! I need a nice dress for Friday night! A formal dress," Helga said irritably.  
"Well, I think we still have some of you sister's formal dresses she wore to her prom or something. I don't know. Look in one of the closets..."Merriam's voice was fading and she slowly went back to sleep.   
"Good night, mother," Helga said sarcastically.   
  
Helga left the room and headed upstairs. She went to her mom's room and opened the dresser.  
"Hmm..." Helga looked at the options she had. She saw a green, tacky dress with what looked like little fur balls sewn on.   
"Gross...what died?" she said, and threw the dress on the floor. She went through several different dresses and saw the perfect one. It was a pale pink dress with tiny ribbons, but it was obvious that it was a bit too big for her.   
"Perfect! Just a few adjustments and it will look great!" She said excitedly and headed to her room to fix her dress. 


	2. Pretty In Pink

  
Setting:  
Helga's room  
4 days later  
  
  
"Tonight's the night!" Helga said to herself as she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her pink dress that now fitted perfectly on her. She did her hair and makeup, and to finish it all off, she put on a pair of white gloves.  
"Tonight, Helga, you'll confess to Arnold how you really feel about him," Helga said aloud as she took out Arnold's picture in her heart-shaped locket. "Tonight, my love, I will confess my deepest, darkest secret to the one and only...Football head."  
Helga heard a bang on the door. "Who are you talking to Helga? Am I going to drop you off at that dance thing or what?" her dad said.  
"Yes, dad," she replied. "Just give me a sec, okay?"   
She thought she heard something that sounded like a "whatever" from her dad.   
Helga turned to the locket and looked at Arnold's picture. "Arnold..." she said with a sigh and kissed his picture. Abruptly, she hid the picture in her purse and turned around to yell, "I'm ready dad!" and headed for the door.  
  
  
Setting:  
Berrilli's Hall  
  
  
"Wow, Gerald, isn't this great?" Arnold asked as he and Gerald looked around the room. The hall was grand. There was a bunch of decorations and everyone looked great. There was a band playing on stage and a few people were dancing. Everyone was wearing a mask, including them.  
"Rhonda's parents really did it this time," Gerald replied.   
"Hey you guys," a short boy said, walking up to them.   
"Sid? Is that you?" Arnold asked surprised.   
"Yeah, it's me," Sid replied.  
"Wow, you look great," Arnold complimented him. He didn't recognize Sid who wasn't wearing his usual green cap on.  
"Thanks, you guys don't look bad yourself."  
"Hi, you guys," Stinky said with his usual country drawl. He walked up to them.   
"Stinky?" It was Sid's turn to be surprised. Stinky's hair was parted at the side, and he was wearing a white tux.   
"Really suave, my brother," Gerald said.   
"Thanks, Gerald," Stinky replied. "I reckon this is the first ball I've ever been too."  
"Yeah, me too," Arnold said.  
"Hey, you guys think Helga is coming?" Sid asked.  
"Helga Pataki?!" Gerald said surprised. "I don't think so. I can't really imagine her in some fancy dress."   
"Yeah," Arnold chuckled. He remembered all the other times Helga tried to be sophisticated. She was getting there, but a ball seems a bit too sophisticated for her.  
  
Then suddenly the most beautiful person walked in.   
  
She was wearing a lovely pink dress. Her hair was a beautiful yellow that was pulled up and added was a small, white crown. She wore white gloves and white shoes. The only thing keeping Arnold from knowing who she was, was her mask.  
"Gerald," Arnold nudged Gerald who was busy talking to Sid.   
"What is it, Arnold-" Gerald was cut off when he pointed to the girl who just walked in. Gerald stared at her.  
"Do you know who she is?" Arnold asked. "She's the most beautiful person I have ever seen..."  
"Whoa there, my man, "Gerald said. "You don't even know her. The next thing you'll say to me is you're going to go up to her and talk to her."  
"I think I'll go up to her and talk to her," Arnold said.   
"Hold on," Gerald grabbed Arnold's collar. "What are you going to say to her? You don't know her. Just wait, ok?"  
"Ok," Arnold said sounding a bit dissapointed. But he will talk to her. He just had to.  
  
  
  
"Oh, this is perfect!" Helga thought to herself. "Arnold was just staring at you!" Helga looked around the room and found Phoebe near the punch bowl.   
"Hey, Phoebes," Helga said, walking up to her, and lifted up her mask so only Phoebe could see.   
"Hi, Helg-" Phoebe turned around, and hardly recognized her own best friend. "Helga?"  
"Yeah, Phoebes, it's me, Helga."  
"Helga, you look-great!"  
"Yeah, I know," Helga said as she poured herself a drink. "Phoebes, tonight's the night."  
"Tonight's the night? What do you-" Then it hit her. "You aren't going to tell-"  
"Yup."  
"But how...?"  
"Right now, he doesn't know it's me. He'll ask me to dance, we'll talk, blah blah blah, and he won't know it's me! Then, when the right moment comes..." Helga said dreamily and sighed. She snapped out of it and finished saying, "Well, you know the rest of it."  
"Ok, whatever you say Helga." 


	3. Restroom???

Later that Night  
  
Helga was sitting with Phoebe, watching the people on the dance floor. She actually was enjoying herself. She hadn't told Arnold what she wanted to tell him yet, but the night was still young.   
"Helga, I'm going to the restroom, ok?" Phoebe told her.  
"Ok. See ya, Phoebes," Helga said after her.  
  
As Phoebe left, she looked at the corner of her eye and saw Arnold, who was two tables away, staring at her.  
Arnold couldn't help but watch the girl in the pink dress all night. She reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who. When he looked over to where she was sitting, he saw her sitting alone.   
This is the perfect time to talk to her, Arnold thought to himself. He was about to get up when Gerald pulled him back to his seat.   
  
"Where do you think your going?" Gerald asked.  
"I'm going to go up to that girl in the pink dress," Arnold replied.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gerald asked giving him a weird look.  
"Yes, Gerald. I have to talk to her," Arnold said. He was feeling a bit annoyed that Gerald has been trying to stop him. He already tried a couple of times already, but Gerald seemed to always hold him back.   
"This is the perfect time," Arnold continued. "She's just sitting by herself."  
  
Gerald finally gave up. He knew he had to let Arnold go; He just didn't want him to get disappointed. He remembered that time when Arnold found out that Ruth wasn't the person he expected to be, and that Lila didn't like-him-like-him, but it turned out that she liked his cousin weirdo instead.  
"Ok, Arnold. Just don't get your hopes up too high," Gerald said.  
"I won't." Arnold headed towards the girl in the pink dress, not knowing what was in store for him. 


	4. Acception then Rejection

Helga saw Arnold walk toward her. Arnold's actually heading over here! Helga thought to herself and smiled.  
"Uh, hi," Arnold said a bit nervously, but smiled at her.   
"Hi Arn-" Helga stopped abruptly. Don't blow it now, she told herself "Oh, hi." She smiled up at him.  
"Hi. Well, I noticed you around, and I wanted to tell you that you look really nice tonight," Arnold said. "My name is Arnold. What's your name?"  
"My name is Hel-" Helga stopped herself again. "-len. My name is Hellen Pritchard."  
"So, are you related to Rhonda? I've never seen you around school," Arnold asked.  
"No, I'm just here for the food," Helga said and smiled. Arnold laughed and asked if she cared to dance.   
"I'd love to," she said.  
  
Arnold and Helga spent the rest of the night together. They danced, talked, and played some games. They both were having the time of their lives. Helga looked up at the clock that read 10:55 p.m. Her dad was going to pick her up soon.  
"Arnold, I have to go. My dad's picking me up soon," Helga said, with disappointment in her voice.  
"It's ok, Helen. Why don't I wait for you outside?" Arnold asked.  
"That would be great." They both headed outside and sat on the steps in front of the hall.  
"You know, I had a great time tonight," Arnold said.  
"Me too," Helga agreed.   
"You know, we should really do this again."  
"Yeah." Helga looked up at him. It's time, she thought. "Arnold, I really have to tell you something."  
"Sure, what is it?" Arnold asked, looking back at her. Then a car drove up to them and honked.  
  
Big Bob rolled down the windows and called out, "Helga, are you coming or what?"   
Helga jumped.   
"Helga?" Arnold asked confused. He looked at "Hellen" closely. "Helga, is that you?" Arnold asked questioningly. Then he lifted up her mask that she's been wearing all night and looked at her. "It is you..."   
"Arnold, I can explain!" Helga cried nervously.  
"You lied to me," Arnold said with hurt in his voice.   
"Arnold-" Helga began.  
"Helga, are you coming?!" Big Bob called out again sounding angrier.  
  
Helga was getting really annoyed now. "Just hold on, OK?!" She yelled at Bob. He shrank back in his car. Helga turned to Arnold and said, "Arnold, I can explain everything."  
"No," Arnold said. He had enough. He was angry at her for lying about who she was and he didn't feel like talking to her just then. "I'll just talk to you later," he said and started to walk away.  
"Wait!" Helga called after him. He just ignored her. "Wait..." she said softer and looked down at the ground. "Arnold..."  
And she headed towards the car. 


	5. Understanding

Setting:  
Arnold's House  
11:59 a.m.  
  
Arnold lay awake on his bed, staring up at the sky through the skylight in his room. He couldn't sleep after what happened that night. He still couldn't believe the girl behind the mask was Helga. Helga of all people. Then Arnold began thinking of how much fun he had at the ball with her. Helga didn't act like she usually did with a tough, ungraceful manner. She acted really nice and ladylike.   
Then Arnold realized what he had done to her. I must've really hurt her feelings when I didn't give her a chance to explain, he thought to himself. Helga did lie about her identity, but she probably didn't lie about who she really was. Maybe the way she acted at the ball was who she really is-that she is a wonderful person. Arnold groaned. How could I have done this?! He thought. In the morning I have to talk to her.   
  
The next morning, Arnold got dressed, ran downstairs, and scarfed down his two pancakes and in two gulps finished his orange juice.  
"Why are you in such a hurry, Shortman?" Grandpa asked.  
"Sorry, Grandpa," Arnold said rushing to the door. "Can't talk now. I have to go and fix something up."   
"Ok, just remember to be back home soon. I need some help around the house."  
"Sure, Grandpa," Arnold said, and with that he shut the door and headed towards Helga's house.  
  
Setting:  
Helga's Room   
  
Helga was starting to get out of bed. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe what happened to her. "I can't believe what happened to me!" She cried. "Now Arnold hates me for lying to him."  
Helga, half-asleep, descended slowly down the steps. She entered the kitchen and was about to pour herself a bowl of cereal, when the doorbell rang. "What is it now?" She rolled her eyes and went to open the door.  
  
It was the person she had least expected it to be. Arnold.  
  
"Arnold!" Helga cried, who was now wide awake, and stared at him wide eyed.  
"Hi Helga," Arnold said, and looked at her. "Did I just wake you up?"  
Helga looked at herself who was still wearing her one-piece, pink PJ. She screamed and ran upstairs to change. Boy, was she embarrassed!! (hehe)  
  
She ran downstairs, hoping Arnold was still there. He was still waiting and he must've let himself in, because he was now inside the house.   
"I'm really sorry if I woke you up," Arnold apologized.  
"No, no. It's ok," Helga said.  
"Well, I really need to talk to you," Arnold said a bit nervously.   
"Yeah, me too," Helga said looking at the floor.  
"I'm really sorry-" they began at the same time. The stopped and looked at each other.  
Helga spoke up first. "Arnold, I'm really sorry about lying to you like that. I just thought, if you knew it was me...Well, you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore. I mean, all those times I called you 'Football Head' and threw spitballs at you. Oh and that one time when I spilled paint on you, and-"  
"Helga, I get the point."  
"Anyway, I was going to explain everything to you before I left, but Big Bob"-she rolled her eyes-"came before I could even start."  
"I know," Arnold said. "And I shouldn't have left you like that. I should've let you explain. I'm sorry too."  
  
The both looked at the floor, not knowing what to say next. Then, slowly, they both looked up at each other and smiled. Both Arnold and Helga knew what they felt for each other. They didn't need words to explain. 


End file.
